Ocarina's Love
by GamerGeo
Summary: <html><head></head>Link and Zelda have deep feelings for each over, at first there just best friends. Then things start to happen. Romance Zelda x Link, based on after Ocarina of Time.</html>


**Hello everyone! This is going to be my second Zelda romance chapter fanfic on this site! I hope you enjoy this.**

**Extra Infomation**

**This is based on The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time.**

**Zelda is 17 and Link is 18.**

* * *

><p>Link was laying on a tree branch with his head leant against a larger branch. His eye's were closed, it looked like he was sleeping. But he was just thinking. Zelda felt like splashing water on him to awaken him from his 'beauty' sleep.<p>

Instead of splashing him, she took the lady-like approach "Link… Wake up" Zelda said in a soft tone. He ignored her. This time Zelda had risen her voice up a notch "Link, wake up!" Yet again, she had failed to wake her Guardian / BFF up. You see, about a year after Ganon's defeat Zelda had chosen Link to be her Personal Guardian, since then they have become inseparable best friends.

At her third attempt, she was tired of failing. She went back to her first idea… She splashed water at Link, even though he wasn't asleep he took it as a shock and fell off the tree. It made quite the thump!

"Yes!" Zelda shouted and she jumped with her fist in the air.

"Yea yea, congratulation's Zelda!" Link said sarcastically as he clapped his hands with a playful frown.

"Link..?" Zelda's tone changed, she sounded a bit upset and a little guilty.

Link was concerned about her. He stood up and sat next to her. "What's wrong Zel?"

"A guy… Did something to me!" Zelda was struggling to find words to say.

"Oh, I will go get him! What the hell did he –"Zelda cut him off

"Link… I almost broke his arm. He tried to undress me, as soon as I realized what he was attempting to do I kicked him. Like I said, almost breaking his arm." Zelda said as she began to weep on his shoulder.

"Luckily I taught you to kiss but!" Link said enthusiastically.

Zelda stopped sobbing and looked up to him "Yea, and if you didn't I'd probably be crying for a much more serious reason. Wouldn't I?" Zelda said firmly.

"I suppose…" Link said.

Zelda suddenly changed the subject "Link? Tell me about when you went to Termina" Zelda often asked about his adventures in Termina.

"Well, what do you want to know this time Zelda?" Link said turning his head to hers.

Zelda thought for a moment "Did you meet anyone?" Zelda asked hoping he knew she meant woman.

"I met a lot of people, a lot of strange people too…" Link drifted into his memory's from Termina.

"No silly!" She softly punched him on the shoulder "Did you meet any woman?"

"No, not really…" Link said confused "Why would you want to know that?"

"I'm just curious. I mean, it's quite clear to me! Who are into?" Zelda asked with a smile, however that the smile was a mask. Inside she was in love with Link.

"I'm not into anyone! Well, maybe someone… But, if I tell you promise you won't get mad!" Link said very embarrassed as he got up and leant his body against a tree.

"I swear on the goddesses themselves Link," Zelda said putting her arm on her heart standing in front of him.

"You." Link said with all his courage.

Zelda was confused she was unsure. She felt weird, like she had dreamt something. She felt lips touching hers, it was beautiful. Links placed his left hand on the side of her face, and his right hand was placed on her waist. In response to Links passionate kiss, she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Link pushed away slowly for breath "Zelda… I love you." He said staring into her beautiful eyes.

A tear dropped down Zelda's eye, it was not of sadness or anger. It was of pure joy. She felt as if her heart was now complete with Link engraved deep inside. "I love you too…" Zelda said smiling as she whipped away her tear. The two leant into kiss each over. As they were ignoring in their wonderful kiss they heard footsteps, unfortunately, they paid no care or attention to them. The King noticed Zelda was taller than usual (because Link was holding her in the air). As he approached her closer he noticed what was occurring.

"Zelda!" He yelled he was utterly embarrassed but filled with anger.

Zelda turned around exiting their kiss. "Father!?" Her eye's widened.

"Zelda, how could you! A princess is to marry a noble! Not a mere commoner!" The King said in distress.

Zelda was mad, she was taught not to show her feelings like that. But this time was different.

"I would appreciate if you escorted yourself inside Zelda!" The King yelled.

Zelda grabbed Links hand as she dragged him to the direction of the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>New Chapter will be out very soon! Please Review my new 'masterpiece' :P<strong>


End file.
